Data storage systems, such as tape libraries or disc drive libraries for example, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. These storage systems are generally comprised of energy consuming components, such as drive devices (adapted to read and write data to and from media that are typically contained within the libraries), fans, robotic systems, central processing units, etc. The amount of energy consumed by a storage system generally increases with increased storage activity, such as reading or writing data. Such energy consumption, however, is generally accounted for by a predicted average for each data storage system.
Data storage systems are often located in storage centers capable of supporting data needs for multiple users, such as a storage hub used for networking applications. Such storage centers are often facilities that house one or more data storage systems located for example, in designated rooms. The energy consumption predicted for each storage system generally comprises heating and cooling predictions, facility lighting and general storage-related activity predictions. Often, a user is monetarily charged fixed costs for at least a proportional share of the storage system facility that houses that user's storage system, and predicted energy consumption based on the user's percentage of total storage space available. Charging a proportional share of a storage center to each user can be inequitable between a user that actively stores and retrieves data compared with a user that is relatively inactive, especially during times of high energy costs. Furthermore, monitoring the energy consumption of a storage system component may be useful in detecting malfunctions in the component, and in assessing the need for preventive or necessary maintenance on the component.
In an effort to provide an improvement in actual user percentage costs of a storage system, both methods and apparatus are proposed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.